


Once More, With Vengeance! - the Album

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fan Soundtracks, Gen, M/M, Musicals, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Album and album art for the Marvel BB fic Once More with Vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Vengeance! - the Album

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once More, With Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039905) by [Princess_Aleera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/pseuds/Princess_Aleera). 



> Songs were embedded in the fic when it was posted, however it took me forever to actually do the album art so I never posted them altogether. [Here is the original Buffy musical album cover](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-XA918tvzWAw/T0Ev2bmj6FI/AAAAAAAABG4/KrN6NKYCQ7Q/s1600/1242935879446_f.jpg) for comparison. x) Some of the songs have been remixed (read: re-recorded using a new headset as opposed to my cellphone) since the original posting date. (All of them were sung by me except Simply Your AI, which princess_aleera did herself)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post here.](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/69461247981/once-more-with-vengeance-by-princess-aleera-from)

  
1\. [I've Got a Theory](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/theory-once-more-with)

2\. [Stole My Heart](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/stole-my-heart)

3\. [Leave Me in Peace](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/leave-me-in-peace)

4\. [The Coulson Song](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/the-coulson-song)

5\. [Simply Your AI](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/simply-your-ai)

6\. [Hurt Inside](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/hurt-inside)

7\. [Come to the Rescue](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/come-to-the-rescue)

8\. [Love's a Game](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/loves-a-game)

and bonus track (not in the fic) [Going Through the Motions](https://soundcloud.com/slashersivi/going-through-the-motions), Steve Rogers version  ([here are the lyrics](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/64255582458/i-am-a-giant-dork-you-see-i-signed-up-to-be-an))


End file.
